


On Call

by Brightki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Complete, Doctor/Nurse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Loki Odinson just wants to take a quick nap in the on call room between patients, but a certain someone just won't let him get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).



> A super short quickie. LOL This is all sigridhr's fault, after a long conversation on tumblr. You're welcome? This also ended up a lot fluffier than I imagined.

Dr. Loki Odinson could only let out a deep groan when he collapses back onto the couch in the staff on-call room. It was half past four, and the sky through the window had that deep cast of night that forces you to think of the coming dawn. The room itself was dark except for the lamp on the desk in the far corner, and the light flooding in from the hallway through the half opened door. 

Two car wrecks and accompanying injuries, a really spectacular code, and an almost ruptured appendix had made it a steady night. Not a full moon or Friday the 13th type of a night, but still – steady. He reaches up and pinches his nose, letting out a slow, deep breath before rubbing his face with dry hands. Just two more hours. 

At some point, he must have drifted off into a light sleep, one arm flung over his eyes and the other resting across his light green scrubs top across his stomach, legs stretched out over the couch and propped up on the arm. A soft tickling on his neck and cheek made him twitch, hand swiping half-heartedly at the sensation before he rolls over a little on the couch, settling back down. A soft chuckle comes from behind him as a figure settles on the edge of a cushion, a small white hand lightly sliding beneath his scrub top and dragging her nails down his side. 

“Looooki…”

Grunting, Loki’s arm snaps down onto his side as he peers up at his tormentor, glaring. “What.” 

Darcy lets out a soft laugh, leaning over his side a little to peek down at his face. “Did I wake you?” Her smile widens as he growls at her before he turns his head further into the pillow, twisting his body a little more into the back of the couch. She smirks as she shifts her hand and tucks it further around him, tickling his stomach lightly. “Loooooki… wake uuuup…”

Heaving a sigh, he smacks her hand lightly before twisting around completely and dragging Darcy down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her and securing her tightly. “Stop tickling me. I’m awake now, thank you. Not that I needed the sleep or anything. I’ve only been here since, what, ten o’clock yesterday morning?” 

Darcy smiles and snuggles down against him, resting her head on his chest. “Sorry, Mr. ER Doc. You know how it works.” He grunts in reply and closes his eyes again, tucking one hand into her hair and cradling her head with his long fingers. “Hey, are you falling asleep again? You only have another hour! Wake up and pay attention to me. I haven’t seen you all day.” She starts poking his side, moving around his ribs as he shifts beneath her. 

“Darcy. Stop tickling me!” He glares down at her with flashing green eyes. “Besides, you are the one who moved from the ER to the NICU.” 

She pushes herself up a little and smiles down at him sweetly. “You know it was a promotion and all that. And besides, you don’t have me distracting you now.” She grins and kisses his nose. “So you are the best doctor in the ER now.” 

Loki snorts and rolls his eyes. “I was the best doctor in the ER before you left.” Darcy laughs and then leans down, kissing his lips. “You are so humble, Dr. Odinson.” 

He smirks up at her. “You love it, Nurse Lewis.” He tugs her back down to him and kisses her deeply, his tongue lightly flicking over her lips before she opens them to him, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She moans softly into his mouth as her hands slide beneath his top again, lightly scrapping her nails over his chest as they kiss. He shifts beneath her and wraps his arms around her waist, settling her knees on either side of his hips as he tugs her close against his body. He tilts his head and slides his mouth down her neck and lightly bites her collarbone, making her gasp softly and flexes her fingers, nails digging lightly into his skin. 

Darcy shifts and settles her hips down against his firmly, grinding against his hardening length as she tilts her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. “Mmm. Been a while since we had sex in the on call room.” She giggles as she gives a particularly slow roll of her hips, dragging a groan from his mouth against her shoulder. 

“I know. Guess we’ll be breaking that dry spell.” He grins as he slides a hand beneath her top to cup a breast in his hand, lightly pinching her hardening nipple through the cotton. Darcy whimpers as she pushes herself up on her knees just enough to slide a hand down his pants, cupping his swollen cock. Loki grunts softly as her fingers meet his hot skin, his hips tilting up into her hand lightly as she strokes him a few times, her bright blue eyes glittering down at him. She tugs at the strings tying his pants tight with her free hand and pushes the waist down his enough to free his cock to the air as she wiggles down and lightly licks the tip. 

Loki gasps sharply as her tongue meets his flesh, his eyes clenching closed for a moment before he shifts to look down at her, green eyes dilated and glazed with lust. Darcy glances up at him and smiles before drawing him slowly into her mouth, sinking inch by inch down his length before her nose lightly brushes against his lower stomach before she draws back up, cheeks hollowing as she sucks. He grunts again, one hand tangling in her dark hair and pushing it back from her face, allowing him to watch as she continues to suck on him for a few moments. 

He swallows then pulls her up to him, chuckling at her soft groan as he pulls her from his cock. “Later.” He smirks and kisses her mouth hard, tongue battling hers as his hands move down to push her scrubs down her waist and to her calves. It doesn’t allow for much room, but they probably don’t have much time. He pulls her hips back to his and tilting his hips to hers, pushing his length deep into her with one swift move. 

Darcy moans deep in her throat, tilting her head back as she settles her pelvis down against his, gasping for air as she allows herself to adjust to him before she grabs the arm of the couch behind his head, bringing her hips up and then back down, slowly at first and then steadily picking up the pace until she is thrusting down against him as hard and fast as she can, whimpering and gasping with each thrust down. He braces one foot on the floor and thrusts back up into her, meeting her for each movement. He looks up into her face, panting softly before he leans up and kisses her deeply, nipping at her lower lip before he growls. “Look at me.” 

He looks up into her eyes as she opens them, moaning a little louder as she arches her back, hips rolling down into his. “L-Looooki… I’m…”

“That’s it, darling. Come for me.” He stares up into her eyes, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulls her down onto his throbbing cock two, three more times before she gasps, shuddering as her orgasm floods through her body. Loki grunts and thrusts up into her only a few more times before he arches his head back, muscles in his neck and hands tensing as he holds her down tight against him with his own orgasm pulsing into her. 

Darcy sighs as she sinks down against him, nuzzling her face against the juncture of his neck and shoulder as she breathes slowly and deeply. “God, that was great.” He chuckles softly and presses his lips to her temple, holding her tightly for a few moments as they relax and doze together on the couch. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He gently sits her up and stands up, grabbing a towel from the closet and wetting it in the sink before cleaning her up then himself. 

After rearranging their clothes and Loki settles himself back down onto the couch, Darcy curls up on his lap and kisses him lightly before laying her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for that.” He chuckles and hugs her close before groaning as his pager starts buzzing on his hip. “You’re welcome. Talk about timing.” He sighs and kisses her again on the lips before standing up with her, stretching out with a wince as his back cracks. “I’ll see you at home?” 

Darcy smiles up at him, her eyes lingering on the sliver of skin at his waist as he stretches. “Of course, Dr. Sexy. I’m out at seven. You cooking breakfast, husband?” She reaches out and squeezes his hand, fingers lacing together. 

He grins down at her, leaning over to kiss her once more, slowly. “If you bring the coffee, wife. I love you, see you in a couple of hours.” 

Darcy’s smile only widens as she returns his kiss. “It’s a deal. I love you, too. See you at home.” She squeezes his hand once more as she walks out of the on call room with him, swerving left back to the NICU as he grins after her for another moment before he heads down the hallway back to the ER. Apparently some guy got shot with an arrow. That should be interesting. 


End file.
